


The Gift

by squidgie



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story assumes that Quo Vadimus allowed <em>Sports Night</em> to continue with their program with little changes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes that Quo Vadimus allowed _Sports Night_ to continue with their program with little changes.

Author's Notes:

Title: The Gift

Fandom: _Sports Night_

Pairings: Dan/Casey

Characters: Dan Rydell, Casey McCall, Kim, Jeremy, Dana, Natalie,

Mallory

Rating: R

Note: This story assumes that Quo Vadimus allowed _Sports Night_ to continue with their program with little changes.

Thanks: Mucho thanks go to elderwitty for her beta, and her general awesomeness (plus her help in dragging me kicking &amp; screaming into the 21st Century when it comes to writing editors!).  Has it been 10 years since we had that snack and I missed my plane, then crashed at your place? J  And many thanks to phoebesmom for putting up with my LJ and _Sports Night_ questions.

DISCLAIMER: While I adore Aaron Sorkin for his contribution to entertainment, I am not said gentleman.  I make no money.  Just really, really good subjects for sleepytime dreams.

Mallory settled in for the night, shrugging off the taxing tasks of the past few weeks.  Still, her latest spate of difficult work was nothing like the challenges she'd experienced during the transfer of CSC from Continental Corp to Quo Vadimus.  Yes, it had been a particularly burdensome time, but it was worth it.  Mallory had spent many a late night in the office during that time, working on the legal issues involved in taking part of a public company private.  On a whim late one night, she started watching the company's expanding programming, and it quickly became a habit. But her favorite moments by far were when she heard the _Sports Night_ theme.  Ever since her talk with Dan Rydell about singing to his co-anchor Casey McCall (and the subtle tease of how it seemed "vaguely gay"), she had taken an interest in the guys. Sitting here now, lights dimmed and bowl of popcorn in her lap, she's just happy that the two are still broadcasting together. Night after night, they put together awesome shows that highlight their chemistry, and tonight looked to be no exception.

 

After the final commercial break, cameras back in the _Sports Night_ studio, Mallory noticed a different sort of look on Casey's face.  He welcomed the audience back, then turned slightly to his right and smiled brightly at his partner while the camera cut to a wide shot, showing both men.

 

Casey turned back to the camera.  "For you viewers at home, let me say this. Ten years ago tonight," Casey started, subtly pointing to Dan in the process, "Dan and I started broadcasting together."  The expression on Dan's face changed from show-biz congeniality to one that could be best described as 'over the moon'.  "I couldn't have asked for a better partner."  Turning away from the camera, Casey aimed his bright smile at Dan. "Danny, thanks for putting up with me for the last decade."

 

Dan seemed to be turning bright red, but wasn't about to lose this opportunity.  Standing up, he crossed the short distance and took Casey's hand in his, though in a less intimate fashion than he had always wanted.  They were still on the air, after all.  With a one-armed 'man hug', he looked at Casey.  "Thank you, man!" he declared.  Still glowing and with a huge grin on his face, Dan turned to the camera. "Thank you all for watching _Sports Night_.  Good night!"

 

Just before microphones were cut, Mallory distinctly heard the "pop" from what was almost certainly a bottle of champagne.  Eyes crinkled up, sparkling bright as day, Mallory said to her television set, now displaying the end credits, "Awww.  I should do something special for the boys." Then she giggled as the perfect present popped into her head.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The ten-year anniversary party was unexpected.  At least by Dan.  Casey, who, as far as he had ever known, was unable to keep secrets from him, had pulled this one off quite nicely. The control room and bullpen emptied into the studio, and everyone began to cheer the anchors.  Dan now beamed at Casey, grin plastered across his face so hard that it almost hurt, and wondered how Casey had kept this so quiet.  The group made their way down to Anthony's, where much drinking ensued, though not as much dancing or craziness as Dan would have expected for such an occasion. 

 

After the last toasts were made, the group disbanded to find their ways home.  Dan, having stayed more sober than most, poured his inebriated cohorts into taxis and made his way back to his lonely apartment.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The midmorning sun made its way through Dan's shades and painted his bed in warm tones of yellow.  He stretched to get the sluggishness out of his muscles, and smiled brightly.  "To ten more years, baby!" he exclaimed –voice echoing around his bedroom.  And with that same brightness in his smile, and a lightness of step, Dan went about his morning ritual.  Shaving didn't seem a chore.  Songs were belted out in the shower, at more-or-less the right key.  Even his mundane toothpaste seemed to have dropped some of its medicinal qualities; a burst of minty gel coating his mouth and leaking out at the corners.  It was that smile.  It couldn't contain anything.

 

This made it particularly hard to drink the morning coffee he picked up at the cart outside of Rockefeller Center.  "To ten more years, baby!" he said to the cart's owner, absently wiping up the dribble on his sweatshirt. 

 

"Congratulations on your anniversary!" Abdul replied.  "So what are you getting her?" he queried.

 

"I'm sorry?"  A puzzled look crossed Dan's face.

 

"Well, traditionally, the ten year wedding anniversary is aluminum, but I think you should go without the modern version.  Diamonds!  Your wife will love it!"

 

"Wife?"

 

"Yeah.  Wife."  Abdul squinted.  "What the hell are _you_ talking about?"

 

Realizing his faux pas, Dan turned a delicate shade of red.  "Oh.  No, it was my ten year on-air anniversary with Casey yesterday."  The puzzled look left the vendor's face.  "And I think there should be ten more!" Dan proudly stated, turning away and striding to work.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Dan almost skipped through the bullpen, past the people he had been working with for years.  He could see Casey in their office, which seemed to be filled, not only with well wishers, but gifts and flowers from staff and fans.  "To ten more years, baby!" Dan declared as he crossed the threshold.  His greeting was met with fanfare and cheers from those around him, but he distinctly heard a "Yeah, baby!" from Casey.

 

It took a while to empty their office of all the well-wishers, but some quick gruffs from Dana, (along with vague threats of firings) helped convince people to retreat to their own offices, leaving the boys alone for the first time that day.

 

"Man, Case," Dan started, "you _really_ floored me last night!"  Dan plopped himself down on their couch, arms full of envelopes and papers from the staff and fans.  "How did you manage to keep all this a secret?"  He almost added his wonderment at Casey remembering the anniversary at all, but decided not to at the last minute.  No reason to spoil a good day.  

 

Picking up things from his own desk, Casey joined Dan on the couch.  "Easy, my friend.  We didn't tell Natalie." 

 

"Didn't tell Natalie?"

 

"Nope.  Didn't tell Natalie."

 

"How in the hell did you manage to keep that from her?"

 

"Simple.  We got Jeremy to distract her when we were talking about it."

 

"We?"  Dan asked, still opening and inspecting their loot.

 

"Yeah, me and Dana.  Jeremy was in on it, too.  Had to be."

 

Silence gripped the office for a bit, apart from the ripping of envelopes and shuffling of papers.  Occasionally one man would hold out a note for the other to read, or punctuate the quiet with random 'Ohh!' and 'Ahh' noises.  At least, that is, until Casey interjected, "What the fuck?"

 

Putting his letter down, Dan looked over.  "What?"

 

"This," Casey shoved something at Dan, his eyes wide and crazy.

 

"What is it?"  Dan took the paper from his partner.

 

"It's from your crazy friend downstairs."

 

Dan quickly scanned what seemed to be a gift certificate until he found the sender's name.  "Aww, it's from Mallory."  He turned to Casey.  "That was nice of her!" he added, then resumed reading the document.

 

"Nice of her?"

 

"Yeah.  I knew she was--  What the fuck?"

 

"_Now_ you see what I mean?"

 

"Yeah, I think I do."  Danny scrunched up his face for a moment, then let a small laugh escape, his chest heaving slightly under his coffee-stained Notre Dame sweatshirt.

 

"You think this is funny?" Casey sounded like he was wound entirely too tight.

 

"'Lil bit, yeah."

 

"Danny, the woman got us a couple's massage."  Casey leaned toward his partner, his face trained on Dan's as he repeated, louder, "_A COUPLE'S MASSAGE!"_

 

"What's the big deal, Case?"  Dan was determined to take this in stride.  If he played his cards right, he might even get to see Casey naked during said massage.  "Besides," he continued to an incredulous Casey, "it's just a massage.  Abdul said I should get you diamonds."

 

"Diamonds?  What?  And who the hell is Abdul?"

 

"The guy we buy coffee from, like - oh, I don't know - every day?"

 

"Diamonds?"

 

"Yeah.  Apparently aluminum is the traditional ten year anniversary gift, but Abdul thought diamonds would be better."

 

Casey just stared at Dan.

 

"Though to be fair," Dan continued, obviously enjoying himself, "at the time, he thought you were my wife."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

A few days after the hubbub of their on-air anniversary, things seemed to be back to normal.  Jeremy and Natalie were being their usual cute-couple selves, Dana was a driven woman, and Isaac started talking about retirement.  Again.  After their broadcast, Casey announced to the studio that he needed a drink to celebrate his upcoming day off, asking, "Who's with me?"

 

"Not so fast!" Dan injected, "No alcohol for you, my young friend."

 

"Sucks to be you!" Kim threw out as the crowd passed the two anchors.  "Who's buying?"

 

"No alcohol for me?  Do I want to know why?"

 

"Because, Casey, my friend, you're getting a massage in the morning.  Correction; _we're _getting a massage in the morning.  You must ready the mind and spirit to be pure."

 

Casey stared flatly at Dan, unhappy; both with being unable to drink AND with having to follow through on Mallory's joke of a gift.  "Really?"

 

"Yep, really," Dan replied.  "We have 10am appointments tomorrow at Shizuka."

 

"Shizuka."

 

"Yep, Shizuka," Dan added, gently taking Casey's elbow to guide him back to their office.  "You want to have a restful day off, don't you?" he asked his partner, throwing a look of pure innocence at him.

 

"You know, Danny--," Casey started.  Then stopped.

 

"What?"

 

"I don't know about this.  I don't like being naked around strange people, especially strange people who are going to touch me for money."

 

"You've been naked around me plenty, mister!" Danny threw back.  "And I've even touched you when you were naked.  Just not for money."

 

"Handing me a towel in the steam room doesn't count, Danny."

 

"'You will be naked and happy'.  Wasn't that what your fortune cookie said at lunch today?"

 

Casey sighed.  "Actually it was 'You will be _prosperous _and happy'."

 

"Naked's better".

 

Casey could tell Dan was enjoying this way too much.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Casey awoke with a start.  He could have sworn he heard something.  As he came to full awareness, he heard it again; the unmistakable banging against his front door by someone who sounded impatient.  He sighed heavily and shot darts with his eyes in the direction of the door, then threw the covers back and stomped towards the offending noise.  After looking through the peephole, he narrowed his eyes to focus on Dan as he flung the door open.  "Yes, Daniel?"

 

"Daniel, eh?" Dan threw over his shoulder as he walked into Casey's apartment.  "What's that for?"

 

"You tell me.  It's 8 o'clock in the morning, and I was fast asleep - _on my day off_ \- until you started pounding on my door."  It was then that he noticed Dan holding two coffee cups.  Casey put his hands out like a desperate man.  "Gimme."

 

Dan graciously handed one of the hot beverages over to Casey.  "I told you yesterday we--," Dan started, but was cut short due to the liquid spewing forth from Casey's mouth.  "Dude!"

 

Casey's eyes grew incredulously big.  "What the fuck is this?"

 

"It's green tea."  Dan wiped the beaded liquid from his face and chest.

 

"Green tea?"

 

"Yes, Casey.  Green tea.  Asians have been drinking this for thousands of years."

 

"If you're going to come over here, banging on my door," Casey headed to the kitchen and unceremoniously dumped his drink in the trash, "you can at least bring me coffee!"

 

"No coffee.  Tea."

 

"It's early, Danny.  I need coffee."

 

"No, no more stimulants.  Bad before a massage."

 

"So help me, Danny-"

 

"Fine, go ahead.  Ruin your chance at relaxation."  Dan sipped his tea.  "I'm gonna be smooth."

 

"Smooth?"

 

"Yeah, smooth.  That's what the kids are saying these days, right?"

 

After a challenging session of whining by Casey about having to be awake early on his day off, Dan had to pull out the big guns; using his pouty expression to chivvy Casey into the shower.  He knew there was something about the way he wrinkled his nose and pursed his lips slightly that always made Casey give in.  He didn't use it often, or at least, tried not to use it more than once a day. Dan hurried Casey through his morning grooming, teeth brushing, and dressing routines (though Dan wouldn't have minded Casey running around in his boxers just a bit longer) and got them out the door in almost record time.  It was a quick trip in Dan's car to midtown Manhattan, where the pair walked into the salon with time to spare.

                                                                                        

"Good morning!" Dan greeted the receptionist.  "We have a 10 o'clock appointment," he continued, handing the gift certificate over to the young woman.

 

"Yes.  Mister Rydell and Mister McCall.  Welcome!"  The small Asian woman bowed slightly.  "We are all ready for you, if you would come with me, please?"

 

Dan and Casey followed her past a small Zen garden, hearing an indoor waterfall and Asian-themed spa music.  After they rounded a corner, the receptionist stood to the side while opening a door, allowing the two men to enter.  Casey's mood had been lifted by the atmosphere of the spa, but immediately fell upon entering what could only be "The Couple's Suite".

 

The Asian influence was still evident, but this room held all of the additional elements usually found in a honeymoon suite.  There were tall candles lining most surfaces, each lit and flickering slightly.  There was an obscenely overstuffed chaise lounge that held two robes.  Then there were the rose petals.  Everywhere.  They seemed to be scattered throughout the room, but were concentrated on the two padded massage tables, almost as if to camouflage them, with more floating on the water billowing up gently in the whirlpool tub.

 

"Please," the Asian woman offered quietly from the door, "make yourselves comfortable."  She gestured to the inlaid mahogany cabinets.  "You may put your clothing in there.  Your therapists will be in momentarily.  Until then, please feel free to make yourselves comfortable and relax in the Jacuzzi."  With that, she bowed again and backed out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

 

Casey's eyes had rivaled the size of the Jacuzzi tub, still bubbling gently in front of him, since entering the room.  Dan, being either completely oblivious or completely smug, was taking the room in quietly until he saw the expression on Casey's face.  His laughter pierced the serenity of the room brashly, and didn't subside.  When Casey turned to stare, his expression reading 'WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU JUST GET US IN TO?!?!', Dan's laughs turned to a giggling fit.  The joviality of the moment eventually got to Casey, and he finally gave in laughing heartily.

 

"Dude.  What the hell?"

 

"Oh my God, Casey!  You should see the expression on your face!"

 

"I'm gonna kill her, Danny.  I swear to God, I'm going to kill that woman."

 

His laughter subsiding, Dan sighed, "Aww, Casey.  She meant well."

 

"It's like we're on our second honeymoon or something!"

 

"Second?  Did I miss the first one?"

 

"Yeah, well the first one would have been that horribly tacky room at Lone Star.  Remember?"

 

Dan thought back.  "Oh, yeah.  You almost had to wrestle the cockroaches for your cheese back then.  Good times."  Dan started unfastening his shirt, working the buttons down his smooth chest.  "So.  Was I any good?"

 

Casey ignored the obvious double entendre.  "No.  And neither was I.  You were nervous and couldn't eat.  I couldn't seem to keep my mouth from drying out."

 

The men continued reminiscing while they absentmindedly removed shoes and socks.  Casey looked up upon hearing Dan's zipper, accompanied by him saying, "Here's to ten more years, baby!"  Casey blushed and turned away as Dan removed his jeans and boxer briefs in one fluid motion, before leaning naked over the chair to grab their robes.

 

Dan put his robe on, catching glimpses of a rapidly stripping Casey from the corner of his eye.  Just as he removed his pants and was leaning over, Dan offered him the second robe.  Casey locked eyes with his partner and took it, feeling a bit of electricity when his fingers slid down the length of Dan's hand.  Casey dropped his eyes and blushed more deeply, putting the robe on over his boxers.  Once the sash of the Egyptian cotton robe was tied, he pulled his boxers off, and then walked them over to the cabinet with the rest of his clothing.

 

Relaxing into the moment, Dan's eyes twinkled in the candlelight, and he shared an impish look with Casey.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing, Case.  You've just never been shy about being naked around me before."

 

"Yeah, well - that was the locker room.  This feels like--"  He struggled with the word, though the concept felt as comfortable to him as the robe he had donned.  "Like a date."

 

"You said it yourself.  Second honeymoon."

 

The mood of the room got a little heavier, and the atmosphere suddenly seemed thick.  "Yeah, well," Casey tried to banter, "much like my ex-wife, I ain't putting out!"

 

Thinking ample time had passed since pulling it out of his arsenal that morning, Dan deployed his pout.

 

"Oh, no, Danny.  Not the face."

 

"I bet you'd change your mind if we just climbed into the Jacuzzi." 

 

Casey smiled and leaned over to the tub, just in time for Dan to flick a handful of water and rose petals into his face and hair.  "You dork!" challenged Casey, pushing at Dan with his forearms, still partially blinded by the water in his eyes.

 

Both men laughed and play-fought momentarily, grabbing each other through the cotton robes.  Casey squinted the water out of his eyes finally, and tried to get the upper hand.  After a few moments, the laughter calmed a bit, though hands were still a bit grabby. They locked eyes, smiles letting up slightly to turn a little more serious.  Breath came in short, deep bursts while eyes betrayed both men's feelings.

 

Later, they were never sure who initiated it.  It was quite subtle.  Hands that had thrown light punches and ear flicks were now gripping the muscled arms of their counterpart.  Eyes stayed locked as they stepped closer to each other.  And in one motion heads were cocked and eyes closed as each man claimed the other as his own.  One small hesitant kiss led to another.  And another.  Then Dan's tongue found its way into Casey's willing mouth, licking and tasting.  Strong hands pulled their bodies together; pulling so close that it made it hard to understand where one stopped and the other one started.  Breaths came quick and powerful, bringing scents and tastes from each other, to each other.

 

Casey and Dan opened their eyes for the first time since the first kiss began, gazing at each other as if anew.  Casey stood astounded, while Dan's impish smile made its way back to his lips.

 

"What?"

 

"Why, Casey McCall.  I do declare."

 

"You dork," Casey laughed easily and batted lightly at Dan's chest.

 

It was then that Dan became aware that he was being poked in the stomach by a very rigid Casey.  As he removed a hand from Casey's backside and attempted to grab his cock, there came a light knocking on the door.

 

Both men jumped as a woman asked from the other side if they could come in.  Each man straightened up as best he could, trying to get rid of the obvious 'just been caught making out in the tunnel of love' look.  "Yes?" Casey replied, his voice only cracking a little.  Dan stood back and grinned at Casey, as Casey realized his embarrassing problem was NOT going to go away quickly and lodged himself behind the chair.

 

The two massage therapists introduced themselves, though Casey decided to bow rather than step out from behind the chair and shake hands.  Dan was doing all he could to keep a straight face while the two women spoke in hushed tones.  They directed the men to the tables and asked them to lie down comfortably, when they were ready, and then the massages would begin.  The women dimmed the lights a little and left, to allow Dan and Casey to get situated on the tables.

 

As soon as the door shut behind them, Dan turned to Casey and planted another kiss on his lips.  While Casey allowed his robe to fall to his sides, he did pull out of the kiss.  It was clear that Danny was trying to torture him, and was enjoying the situation entirely too much.

 

"Now careful there.  Don't poke her eye out."  Dan dropped his robe, giving Casey a good look at his naked body.  As he stretched out and adjusted himself under the blanket, Casey approached his own table.

 

"Umm, Case?"

 

"Yeah, Danny?"

 

Pointing to Casey's engorged cock, Dan replied, "You may want to start on your stomach, not your back."

 

Just before climbing onto his table, Casey whacked Dan on the ass.

 

Time seemed to stand still after the two women entered the room quietly and began to work.  The stress of the week seemed to disappear, and both men were enjoying Mallory's gift immensely.  Dan was drifting in and out of consciousness, thoughts of a new beginning with his partner passing through his mind, when he heard Casey's therapist ask, "Excuse me, Mister McCall.  Can you please turn over for me?"

 

Dan heard Casey groan for a moment, then reply, "Umm, no.  Let's just focus on my back today, shall we?"

 

It was obvious to Dan that Casey's problem hadn't gotten any better, which made him chuckle quietly in the subdued room.

 

"Shut up, Rydell!"


End file.
